Lucky
by Luna Mikk
Summary: YAOI Lucky -- TykixLavi Los recuerdos llegan por la mañana y el deseo de que no te marches se hace cada vez más fuerte... Quédate.


_Luna: Jajajajajajajaja *risa nerviosa* Bueeeeeno este fic no estaba en absoluto en mis planes pero bueno xP jaja. Las cosas van surgiendo xDDDD._

_**Inner: No trates de justificarte anda ¬¬_

_Luna: Bueno jeje pues nada este fic surgió en una noche de insomnio, con sobredosis de cafeína y litros de coca-cola en mi sangre, escuchando la cancion de "Saratoga" titulada "En tu cuerpo" que fue la que me inspiró a escribir este... ¿fic? no... mas bien esta cosa xP._

_AVISO: YAOI, si no te gusta largo. Si eres como y yo y si te gusta adelante ^^. Está escrito como un POV, espero que no resulte demasiado confuso. [[One Shot]]_

_Etto... no sabía que titulo poner y como es un fic Lucky pues decidí poner eso mismo de titulo, de todas formas si alguien tiene sugerencias ... xDDD._

_Como no podía ser de otra forma es un Lucky ^O^. Espero que os guste._

_A leeeeeeeer._

-man no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hoshino Katsura-sama.

**LUCKY**

Ya es de día, puedo sentir los leves rayos del sol acariciar mi cara en un intento por despertarme.

Estoy despierto pero no quiero abrir los ojos, me siento demasiado a gusto aquí, en cama. En un intento vano por alejarme del sol me doy la vuelta y me dejo abrazar por esos brazos que me reclaman a cada movimiento que hago.

Despacio termino por abrir los ojos y delante de mí, aún dormido, se encuentra el dueño de mis sueños. Aun que sé que está dormido hay momentos en los que me hace dudar pues a cada movimiento mio, reacciona apretando más su abrazo a mi alrededor.

Puedo sentir su calor, su respiración suave y lo bien que se vé con el pelo cayendo por su frente.

Sin poder evitarlo me acerco a él y le doy un pequeño beso, despacio pues no quiero despertarle ya que cuando se despierte, sé que se volverá a ir hasta la noche siguiente en la que venga a reclamar mi cuerpo como suyo.

Tyki Mikk, el noé con el que siempre había soñado estar, en estos momentos soy feliz, aquí con él en la misma cama, los dos juntos.

Mi enemigo, aquel a quien debería odiar, aquel a quien debería matar y, sin embargo, me encuentro con él todas las noches, aquí en mi habitación. Si las paredes pudieran hablar, contarían como me entrego a él cada noche, estas paredes y esta cama son únicos testigos de este pecado.

Le amo, aun que esté prohibido yo le amo. Soy consciente de que él solo me utiliza para saciar sus ansias de placer, pero yo soy feliz con el simple hecho de despertarme junto a él. Me gusta pensar que viene hasta aquí todas las noches por mí, por que él tambien me quiere. Pero a pesar de todo, por las mañanas, cuando se despierta, el solo se levanta y se marcha, sin decir nada.

Todavía me acuerdo de la primera vez que vino... la primera vez que estuvimos juntos. Todo comenzó aquella noche... aquella maravillosa noche.

_///FLASHBACK///_

_-Buuuuf es la última vez que me quedo hasta tan tarde trabajando._

_Doy un largo suspiro mientras entro en mi habitación dispuesto a dormir toda la noche y media mañana si nadie me lo impide. Nada más cerrar la puerta pude escuchar tu voz._

_-Buenas noches._

_Una pequeña frase pero suficiente para resaltar tu presencia. Sorprendido y sin saber muy bien como reaccionar me giro bruscamente hacia mi cama y te veo sentado en el borde._

_-¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?- Ni siquiera me doy cuenta de lo que remarco el "tú" en mis palabras._

_-Solo estoy de visita- Tu sonrisa y tus palabras solo consiguen confundirme aún más. -Espero que no estés tan cansado como para dejarme solo esta noche._

_Tardo en contestar pues me cuesta creer lo que me estás diciendo. No quiero mal interpretar tus palabras._

_-¿Dejarte solo? No sé-- - Ni siquiera me dejas terminar de hablar._

_-Juguemos un ratito ¿Si?_

_Soy consciente de la confusión que se refleja en mi rostro, pues es evidente que no sé lo que pasa por tu mente. Solo me quedo quieto, de pié junto a la puerta, mientras veo como lentamente te levantas de la cama y como te vas acercando a mí lentamente._

_Ni siquiera puedo comprender por que no me muevo, tengo la puerta a mi lado y por mi mente no aparece la idea de marcharme en ningún momento._

_Llegas a mi lado y me miras de frente, estás tan cerca de mi cara que solo alcanzo a dejarme llevar por tu esencia. Mis ojos se cierran sin que pueda hacer nada por evitarlo y me dejo llevar cuando por fin puedo sentir tus labios sobre los míos, tu lengua por mi boca, explorando a placer._

_Con gran rapidez me vas quitando la ropa y yo me dejo llevar respondiendo mientras te quito la tuya._

_Más lentamente me vas acercando a la cama y me acuestas en ella sin dejar de besarme por todas partes. Los gemidos salen de mi boca sin que intente siquiera detenerlos._

_///FIN DEL FLASHBACK///_

Esa fue la noche que todo comenzó. A partir de ella comenzaste a venir todas las noches. De eso hace ya 3 meses y tu sigues igual, vienes y me das las mejores noches de mi vida, luego, cuando te despiertas, te levantas y te vás... Como si nada hubiera pasado. Muchas fueron las noches que traté de evitarlo pero nunca tuve el valor de decirte nada y solo miraba como te marchabas... pero de hoy no pasa.

Levanto la mirada y puedo ver como, poco a poco, vas despertando. Cuando lo hagas, te marcharás de nuevo.

Me abrazas con fuerza mientras terminas de despertar. Me miras directamente y yo me quedo como un bobo mirando tus ojos dorados, los mas hermosos ojos que haya visto jamás. Siento como tu abrazo se va aflojando mientras te separas de mí y te sientas en la cama.

Esta vez no me quedaré mirando como te marchas.

Me levanto y me abrazo a tu espalda. Tu giras la cabeza para mirame pero sigues sin decir nada, yo solo puedo acercarme a tu oído y susurrar.

-No te vayas.

Nada más, mi maldita cobardía no me permite decir nada más. Rezo por que sea suficiente y te quedes a mi lado... para siempre.

Te quedas sentado sin decir nada. Coges un cigarro de la mesita de noche y lo enciendes mientras te quedas mirando al vacío. Yo solo consigo mirarte con extrañeza.

Todo se queda en silencio hasta que por fin terminas de fumar, giras tu rostro para mirarme de frente, te acercas y más rápido de lo que me pueda esperar me besas. No consigo reaccionar a tiempo pero cuando por fin lo hago te correspondo al beso como he hecho siempre.

Cuando te separas de mí te levantas y comienzas a vestirte. No puedo evitar el sentirme triste de ver como, al igual que las otras veces, te marcharás.

-Te amo Lavi.

...

...

Silencio. Te miro, tu me miras. Abro la boca con la esperanza de que alguna palabra salga de ella, pero es como si jamás hubiera hablado pues nada sale, ni siquiera un pequeño sonido... tan solo aire.

Impotente veo como te acercas a la ventana para marcharte como siempre has hecho.

-¡Espera!- Finalmente consigo decir algo.

He conseguido llamar tu atención y me miras fijamente.

-Tyki no... no te vayas, yo... yo te amo. Por favor, quédate aun que solo sea un poco más.

No se como lo he hecho pero finalmente las palabras salen de mi boca, palabras llegadas directamente de mi inexistente corazón.

Te acercas a mí y sin esperar ni un segundo me besas de nuevo. Yo te beso tambien. Por primera vez en toda mi vida me siento liberado, el peso que sentía en mi interior ha desaparecido y por primera vez en toda mi vida me siento afortunado.

Afortunado de tener a alguien a quien poder amar, alguien a quien poder entregarle mi corazón si yo no lo puedo tener.

**FIN**

_Luna: ¿¿Corto?? Si jaja la verdad es que es muuuy corto. Pero tenía que escribirlo en tiempo limite ya que es lo que tiene escribir lo que te va saliendo mientras escuchas una linda cancion =3._

_**Inner: Eres una loca sensiblera ¬¬_

_Luna: Es posible xP. ¿Os gusto? ¿No os gusto? Comentarios, y avisos para matarme dejenmelos a traves de un review ^^. REVIEWS PLEASEE!!_

_Ja ne!!_

_Luna_


End file.
